Zim
by Koneko-chan1267
Summary: An alien comes to planet earth will dib save earth or will he do something else rated m for chapters to come
1. Dib

Chapter one

Dib's Pov

*I was Sitting in my room waiting for any form of alien life to show up on my computer when out of no where the

readings on my computer went off the charts.*

"Gaz, Gaz there an alien, and I mean it for real this time" I said hoping she would believe me*

"Sure, Sure Dibeek" Said Gaz while playing her video game

"No I'm telling the truth Believe me!" I Said after her comment

"Yes I'll believe my brother is crazy, Now leave my alone" She said so coldly

*After Her cold comment I left to go talk to my dad, Maybe he would believe me.

Or not!*

"Dib aliens are not real, Now give up on that childsh idea" *That's just sad even my own father

thinks I'm crazy*

"But dad" I said

"Dib leave my lab now I don't want to hear anything else about alien right now, No scratch that I don't

want to ever hear another thing about aliens" He said no yelled at me

*Ok If they don't believe me then I'll find out on my own, I grabbed my bag full of my

Alien hunting gear and ran out the door not boithering to stay and hear them yell at me

for leaving the house not that they care anyway*

*I ran all the way to where my computer had said the alien landed.

I came up to a new looking house with a green kid and a dog standing out side off the new house,

The house also had these creepy looking lawn figures out sideout of it*

"Hello you new here?" I said trying to figure out who this kid was

"Why yes, yes I a, Who are you human stink?" Said the green kid

"I'm Dib not human..... wait human stink. Your an alien aren't you?'' I said knowing it had to be truth

"Why would I tell you that?" Said the alien I'm sure of it

"Ahhhhhh. I like Doooooommmm" Came from the little dog

"That proves it you are an alien"

"What, no, dog's talk right?"

"No!" I said shoveing the answer in his face

"Well It still proves nothing you have no prove other then to dog"

*As he said that it started to rain*

"ahhhhhhhh it burn's ahhhh my skin" screamed the green kid

*He dashed in his house and well I stood out there untill It got dark then went home but i'm not giving up

just yet*

Zim's Pov

*When I left my planet it was for a misson of doom, I was to take over planet earth for my tallest.

And I planed on doing that, When I landed on "planet earth" I met this werid human kid, who

I think is planing on stoping me by the looks of it, One more word and I would have been found out because

of Gir, But then something fell from the sky burning me. Oh how it burned

Thank my tallest for I had already built the house, So Ran ran in for my life,

As I sat there on my couch I saw tha kid didn't leave untill it got dark.

Oh Well tommrow will be better!*


	2. Class

Chapter two

Zim's Pov

*When I left my planet it was for a misson of doom, I was to take over planet earth for my tallest.

And I planed on doing that, When I landed on "planet earth" I met this werid human kid, who

I think is planing on stoping me by the looks of it, One more word and I would have been found out because

of Gir, But then something fell from the sky burning me. Oh how it burned

Thank my tallest for I had already built the house, So Ran ran in for my life,

As I sat there on my couch I saw tha kid didn't leave untill it got dark.

Oh Well tommrow will be better!*

(The Next Day)

*I woke up to Gir screaming at top lungs if that's what he has, Well He yelled

**waffles **Yea Waffles,*

"Gir shut up I'm going to be late for what the humans call "School" so shut up"

I yelled annoyed by gir

"OK" Said Gir in his sad voice

*Oh well what do I care, On my way to this "School" I saw the kid from yesterday

what was his name, Oh yes it was Dib, What a dumb human name Dib, The name Zim

Is much, much,much better the Dib. My first class miss, bitters, Theres

that kid, I mean Dib*

(home room)

"Class this is Our new playment Zim, Do you have any thing to say

Because if not your not going to say another word in this class

so just say it now!" She said harshly

"Um, Ok my name is Zim and My skin color is green_" I was rudely cut off by Dib

"Green skin is not normal he's an alien!" Yelled Dib at the top of what humans call lugs

"Dib Shut up" said miss. Bitters

"Yea!" said a weird looking with purple hair

"Gaz?"

"What do you want Dibeek" She said very cool like

"Ummm nevermind" Said Dibeek *I like that Dibeek I'll start calling him that*

"Well I'm not a Alien I just have a rare Skin problem" I sadi acting upset

"Rare Skin..... Yea right, Stop lieing" Said Dibeek

"I'm not lieing" I said as I was acting as if I was going to cry

"Oh look what you did Dibeek he's going to cry this is why you have no friends" Said the one

called Gaz

*Everyone stared at him with evil eyes as if they were going to kill him, Yes kill him, I'll

do that hahahahahaahahahahahahaha*

Dib's Pov

*Zim the new kid the one I saw at that new house hmmmm. I know he's alien, i must and I will show the

world that he is alien, I'll die trying if I have to, Zim the alien Wow even his name is weird

not that Dib isn't normal as well, But i'm not an alien, Though he is and I will prove that

to everyone someday I hope*

(bell for next class rings)

*Oh it's time for art with mr. happydays, I love that class, I wonder what kinda

art an alien makes, Death most likely or maybe cows floating in mid air, No that's made up

I hope!*

"Ok class it's time to do 20 minute drawing time" Said mr, happydays with a smile

*I sat next to zim to see what he would draw*


End file.
